pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Core of Legends
Core of Legends is the fourth episode of the third season of Super Smash Bros: Battle! It aired 5/11/2016. Story It is the day of the Champion battle, the crowd roaring with excitement. Mewtwo, Villager, Cloud, Lucario, Palutena and Bayonetta stand in the challenger box, eager to see what is in store for them. Morton: And, we’ve arrived at the Champion battle! Team Mewtwo will fight the Champion, though I have no clue who that is! And without further adieu! A shadow swarm enters the field from all aspects of the field, converging on the Elite Four Box. They all then retreat, as it leaves the Master Core in the trainer box. Master Core: WeLcOmE tO aLl ChAlLeNgErS. i Am ThE mAsTeR cOrE. Mewtwo: Highly predictable. It is the strongest boss of Smash Bros 4. Master Core: hErE aRe ThE rUlEs. It WiLl Be A sIx On SiX sInGlE bAtTlE. eAcH mEmBeR oF tHe OpPoSiNg TeAm WiLl BaTtLe OnE aT a TiMe. ThErE aRe No SuBsTiTuTiOnS. oNcE cHoSeN, tHe TrAiNeR mUsT bAtTlE uNtIl ThEy ArE dEfEaTeD. Bayonetta: Single battle? Works better for me. Palutena: Why is it talking so erratically? Master Core: yOu MaY cHoOsE tHe OrDeR oF tRaInErS bAsEd On My PoKéMoN cHoIcE. Cloud: So, we can choose who we think is the best option against them. Master Core: mY fIrSt ChOiCe. The shadow swarm returns, wielding a Master Ball. They open the Master Ball, choosing Ditto. Ditto: Ditto! Morton: And, Master Core’s first choice is based off its Master Shadow form! Which becomes a copy of whoever the foe is, which is what Ditto is known for! Palutena: So, whoever goes, has to be able to fight themselves. Villager: And we’re all pretty strong. Lucario: Hu-rah. Lucario steps forward. Mewtwo: You sure? Lucario: My fighting skills will be stronger than a copy’s. I will handle it. Lucario walks onto the field, facing down Ditto. Ditto Transforms into Lucario, matching Lucario’s stance. Roy K: And, begin! Lucario dashes in with Extreme Speed, preparing Force Palm as it does. Ditto Lucario uses Double Team, the Force Palm going through an illusion, as Ditto Lucario strikes Lucario from the side with Force Palm. Lucario tumbles back, as Ditto Lucario charges Aura Sphere, throwing it. Lucario blocks it with its own Aura Sphere, as Ditto Lucario dashes in with Extreme Speed. Lucario gets its palm up, catching Ditto Lucario in aura as it strikes with Force Palm. Morton: Too fast! Master Core isn’t giving Ditto commands, so each side is just pounding away with no indication as what they are to do next! Little Mac: Whoa! Captain Falcon: Aw, yeah! Pure fighting power! Ryu: They are equally matched. This will either be a long battle, or a short one. Lucario throws several Aura Spheres, Ditto Lucario destroying them with Force Palm, taking a few hits. Ditto Lucario fires a stronger Aura Sphere, as Lucario blocks it with Aura Sphere. Ditto Lucario dashes in for Force Palm, as Lucario uses Double Team to dodge, striking Ditto Lucario with Force Palm. The two are panting heavily, both on one knee. Lucario: Watch the power of aura! Lucario glows and mega evolves into Mega Lucario. Master Core shines like a Key Stone, as Ditto Lucario mega evolves into Mega Lucario. Morton: And Ditto copied the Mega Evolution! That shouldn’t happen! Mewtwo: But it did. Mega Lucario and Ditto Mega Lucario dash forward, as they use a full powered Force Palm, the two striking each other on the chest, blasts of aura coming out of both of their backs. The two stay interlocked and still for a moment, when both fall to the sides, reverting. Roy K: Both Pokémon are unable to battle! Mewtwo uses Confusion to lift Lucario back over to them, it groaning lightly. Lucario: I failed. Palutena: You actually didn’t. It’s a six on six battle, so we all need to be able to defeat one foe. You did your job. The shadow swarm returns Ditto to the Master Ball, as it opens again, choosing a Resolute form Keldeo. Lucina: A Keldeo! A member of the Muskateer Pokémon! DK: Ooh, ooh? Steve: The Muskateer Pokémon are four of the strongest swordsman Pokémon ever. Ike: All great swordsman seek them out. Roy: (Speaks in Japanese) Ian: Agreed. Keldeo is considered one of the higher powered of them, due to its hidden potential. Pokémon Trainer: The fact that it’s in its Resolute form, means that Keldeo knows the move Secret Sword. Cham: If we’re talking about swordsmen, then Cloud should be able to take it out! Cloud: I’ll handle this one. It should be the swordsman of the group to fight them. Bayonetta: Don’t lose, then. I don’t want to clean up your mess. Cloud goes to the trainer box, as he throws his Pokéball, choosing Bahamut, it sparkling as its revealed. Bahamut: Hax! Cloud: Dragon Dance to Dual Chop! Bahamut sways side to side as it glows red and pink, while Keldeo uses Swords Dance, several energy swords spinning around it. Its horn gains an energy blade over it. Bahamut’s tusks glow green and expand, as it dashes in to attack. Keldeo’s energy sword glows blue and expands out even further. Link: Sacred Sword! Keldeo dashes forward, clashing with Bahamut’s Dual Chop on each strike, neither of them getting any leeway on each other. Keldeo then leaps back, pushing off its hooves to get a powerful blow. Bahamut moves and parries it, repelling Keldeo away. Cloud: Razor Wind, let’s go! Bahamut’s tusks glow white, firing white waves of wind. Keldeo uses Double Team, the field littered with Keldeo clones, circling Bahamut. Several clones are destroyed by Razor Wind, as Keldeo strikes Bahamut from behind with Sacred Sword. Bahamut drops, Keldeo looking proud of itself. Cloud: Bahamut. It’s time, for Omnislash! Bayonetta: Oh! Again! That hasn’t succeeded against any Elite Four member! Master Core: SeCrEt SwOrD. Keldeo glows with a yellow aura, as a large yellow blade forms on its horn. Bahamut uses Dragon Dance again, as it moves at a blinding speed to attack with Outrage. The two exchange blows in a blinding flash, collision sparks of red and yellow occur, the only indication of the confrontation visible. The Outrage ends, as Bahamut stumbles around, confused. Bahamut seems to have taken more damage than Keldeo, though they both took damage. Cloud: Bahamut! Snap out of it! Keldeo hops forward, striking Bahamut with Secret Sword. Bahamut drops, defeated. Roy K: Bahamut is unable to battle! Morton: And the sword master of the team was unable to beat the incarnation of Master Edges! Cloud returns Bahamut, returning to the character stand. Bayonetta: What did I just say? Cloud: It was stronger than I thought it was. Bayonetta: Still no excuse. I’ll finish it. Palutena: No. It has to be me. Bayonetta: Why you? Mewtwo: Togekiss has the type advantage. Absol would only be taken out and empower it. Bayonetta: Hmph! Fine! Go get your bleep kicked! Palutena walks to the trainer box, choosing Togekiss. Togekiss: Togekiss! Keldeo charges in with Sacred Sword, Togekiss taking it. Palutena: Dazzling Gleam, then Air Slash! Togekiss releases Dazzling Gleam, pushing Keldeo back. Togekiss then swings Air Slash, which Keldeo blocks with Sacred Sword. Keldeo then uses Double Team, surrounding Togekiss. Palutena: Aura Sphere. Togekiss forms an Aura Sphere, and fires it. It arches around and flies past Togekiss, hitting an approaching Keldeo. Keldeo pushes through, striking Togekiss with Secret Sword. Togekiss fires Air Slash as Keldeo soars past, causing it to drop. Keldeo tries to stay standing, when Togekiss hits it with Dazzling Gleam, defeating it. Roy K: Keldeo is unable to battle! Palutena: Excellent, Togekiss! Togekiss: Toge, toge! Master Core returns Keldeo in the Master Ball, choosing another Pokémon from it. It is Raikou, who roars. Morton: And the Pokémon version of Master Beast! Raikou, the Thunder Pokémon! Dedede: Crush that thing! Pit: Go, Lady Palutena! Palutena: We’ll see how well we do. Togekiss, Aura Sphere! Togekiss fires Aura Sphere, as Raikou fires Thunder from the cloud on its back, destroying Aura Sphere and hits Togekiss, paralyzing it. Raikou then dashes in with Spark, slamming into Togekiss, defeating it. Roy K: Togekiss is unable to battle! Cham: Wow! That went so fast! Dakota: That leaves Bayonetta, Villager and Mewtwo. Steve: Go, Bayonetta! Kick their butt! Bayonetta: Unless anyone has any opposition. Bayonetta struts out onto the field, choosing Absol. Absol: Ab! Bayonetta: Future Sight! Absol fires Future Sight into a wormhole, as Raikou dashes in for Crunch. Absol takes Crunch, as Absol Bites into Raikou, the two in a struggle. Raikou uses Spark, electrocuting Absol and launching it back. Raikou leaps back, snarling. Master Core: eXtRaSeNsOrY. Raikou spins, firing a multicolored circular beams with white crescents from its head, which forms as a barrier against the incoming Future Sight, completely blocking it. While facing away from Absol, it fires a Thunder from its cloud at it, Absol using Detect to dodge. Bayonetta: If that’s what’s happening, then I have no choice. Perish Song! Absol sings Perish Song, the dark red sound waves surrounding the field. Morton: Bayonetta has ensured that Raikou will faint in three turns! But will she survive that long?! Zelda: With her time control? No question. Raikou fires Thunder, Absol dodging with Detect. Absol then fires Future Sight into the wormhole. Raikou charges for Spark. Bayonetta: Dodge, and use Bite! Absol dodges the Spark, then Bites Raikou. Raikou spins and counters with Crunch, the two deadlocked. The Perish Song closes in on them, as they both let go, both defeated. Roy K: Both Pokémon are unable to battle! Bayonetta returns Absol, then storms off the field. Bayonetta: Take them down, kid. Villager: Okie dokie! Villager skips to the trainer box, as Master Core returns Raikou. It chooses Groudon, which towers over the field. Groudon is then hit by Future Sight, it roaring from the blow. Morton: And Bayonetta left Villager a present! A slightly weakened Groudon! Let’s see if this does anything against the form of the Master Giant! Villager: And, Slaking, go! Villager chooses Slaking, who looks eager to go. Slaking: Slaking! Villager: Hammer Arm! Slaking charges for Hammer Arm, as Groudon’s arm glows white for Hammer Arm as well. The two clash with Hammer Arm, the two even. Slaking then powers through, slamming Hammer Arm into Groudon’s head. Groudon skids back, taking the blow. Groudon walks forward, striking Slaking with Hammer Arm, sending it flying. Villager: Feint Attack, let’s go! Master Core: oVeRhEaT. Groudon’s body is covered in a fiery aura, as Slaking appears behind it to strike Groudon with its arm. Slaking hits Groudon, but the Overheat sears Slaking’s body, blasting it back as it does. Groudon then stomps the ground, Earthquake striking Slaking, causing it to tumble back with the shaking field. Villager: If we can’t get close, then let’s try Shadow Claw! Slaking shoots Shadow Claw, as Groudon uses Overheat, releasing the heat off its body. The Overheat waves hit Slaking, disintegrating the Shadow Claw. Villager: Whoa! It even stopped that one! Cool! Master Core: pReCiPiCe BlAdEs. Groudon glows like lava, as incandescent sharp stones break out of the ground, the tips coated in lava. They shoot all across the field, and several dig into Slaking, exploding on contact. Villager: Dream Home! Slaking roars, as it holds its hands out. Several of the Precipice Blades snap off their roots from the ground, as they all float to Slaking’s command. They all circle Groudon, which releases Overheat, only heating them up even more. The Rock Tomb slams into Groudon, the lava tips causing them all to explode on contact. Morton: And Villager used the opponent’s lava rocks to use for Rock Tomb in his Final Smash! What a combo! Groudon releases Earthquake, shaking Slaking around. Groudon then walks forward for an Overheat Hammer Arm. Villager: All or nothing now, Slaking! Hammer Arm! Slaking goes for Hammer Arm, colliding directly with Groudon’s Overheat Hammer Arm. The Overheat powers the Hammer Arm, as it pierces through, hammering Slaking into the ground. Roy K: Slaking is unable to battle! Morton: And even Villager and his all powerful Slaking couldn’t match it! This now leaves Mewtwo to defeat 3 of Master Core’s Pokémon! Mewtwo: I wouldn’t want it any other way. Villager returns Slaking, as Mewtwo floats onto the field. Mewtwo releases a barrage of Shadow Balls, all of them slamming into Groudon. Groudon uses Precipice Blades, as Mewtwo Teleports out of the way, being high in the air. Mewtwo fires more Shadow Balls, as Groudon releases Overheat, the fiery aura repelling the Shadow Balls. Mewtwo comes back down, as it forms a white energy sphere, swinging it for Psystrike. Groudon is hit by the mental blast, stunned. Mewtwo fires Confusion, sending Groudon flying out of the arena. Roy K: Groudon is out! Morton: And Mewtwo does it in one swift movement! Groudon is out without landing a single blow! I guess the Master Giant was unable to match Mewtwo! Mewtwo: The strongest Pokémon in the world. Master Core: ThAt WaS bEfOrE tHe DiScOvErY oF tHiS pOkÉmOn. Master Core returns Groudon, as the Master Ball opens, revealing Arceus. It roars, silencing the crowd. Competing Teams * Team Mewtwo ** Lucario ** Cloud ** Palutena ** Bayonetta ** Villager ** Mewtwo * Master Core Non-Competing Characters * Little Mac * Captain Falcon * Ryu * Lucina * DK * Steve * Ike * Roy * Ian * Pokémon Trainer * Cham * Link * King Dedede * Pit * Dakota * Morton Koopa * Roy Koopa Pokémon * Lucario ** Mega Lucario * Bahamut the Haxorus (Cloud's) * Togekiss (Palutena's) * Absol (Bayonetta's) * Slaking (Villager's) * Mewtwo * Ditto (Master Core's) ** Lucario ** Mega Lucario * Keldeo (Master Core's, Resolute form) * Raikou (Master Core's) * Groudon (Master Core's) * Arceus (Master Core's, cameo) Trivia * This battle functions like the battle against Tabuu in Super Smash Bros Brawl, getting to use six characters. * The order for Team Mewtwo remains the same as it had for the other matches. * This episode features the second time that Villager's Slaking has lost. * Each of Master Core's Pokémon resembles a different one of Master Core's forms, going from the last form used in battles to the first form at higher difficulties. * Each of Master Core's Pokémon are Legendary Pokémon that are Pokéball summons in the series, except Ditto. ** Ditto was a Pokéball summon programmed for Super Smash Bros Melee, but was unused in the final version. Category:Episodes Category:Super Smash Bros Battle